


Run Shiro, Run!

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of these characters except lances parents are gay in some way, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Iverdad is also a giant asshole, Lances dad is Iverson, M/M, Misogyny, Set in the 70s, Slurs, background Heith, background romellura, the f slur is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: It's hard to be queer in 1975, even harder when your parents are extremely homophobic.Unfortunately, Lance had to deal with both of those while trying to hide his relationship from his parents.





	1. 1975

**Author's Note:**

> This was a storytime I did in the Shance Support Squad discord and I honestly made several people cry. I am very proud of that lol.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT2LGv-s3xQ This is the song this was based off of and yes, it pulls me back to my love of songs from the 70s.
> 
> Writing this was actually really interesting! Originally it was just supposed to be a oneshot unconventional songfic but look what it turned into!
> 
> If you want to yell at me about making you cry hit me up at Black-Paladin-Babes.tumblr.com I welcome all the tears.

Shiro and Lance were hanging out in a hidden section of the park with the song 'ballroom blitz' blaring over the radio while they danced around each other, away from the eyes of anybody who could see them.

Most people just assumed these boys were good friends and didn't care that much in their senior year of high school. Little did they know that they were dating and kept all their soft touches and kisses hidden away only for alone time in the bedroom.

Currently, Lance was just avoiding going home. Reluctant to having to listen to his father spout off hatred about 'the infernal gays' and those 'bitches who think they deserve everything for just being women'  
Lance just laughed away the worries he would have to live with later that day as Shiro spun him out and brought him into a tight hug.

"I wish we could be a couple in public more often," Lance sighed into Shiro's shoulder. "Its annoying to have to scream no-homo everytime our hands brush or we do anything deemed 'gay'"

Shiro only shrugged. "Maybe one day we can be open about it, but with your living situation and almost everyone in this town knowing everyone, being out isn't exactly the best idea."

Lance whined again and thumped his head against Shiro's shoulder before turning his head and looking at his watch for the time. "Fuck..." he sighed.

"Time to go home?"

"Unfortunately.."

He let Shiro kiss his forehead quickly before they climbed into the car, knowing full well that when his boyfriend dropped him off at his house, they would have to hide back under the guise of best friends.

Lance sighed and stayed silent as they drove through the small town, the radio playing the songs they heard everyday.

He wished they didn't have to hide but Shiro was right. Maybe one day they would leave this town and live together in some large city like new york.

Before he realized it, they had arrived at Lance's house and he frowned at the empty porch and open screen door. He didn't want to leave the security of his boyfriend but he would have to sooner or later.

"See you later, Shiro." Lance said, trying not to lean over and kiss the other.

"Bye Lance, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning, same time as usual."

"Thanks." He smiled and squeezed the others hand before exiting the car and quickly jogging up to his house, looking back and waving to Shiro before entering the household.

When he walked in the door, Lance almost wished he had just gone to spend the night at Shiro's. His parents were waiting at the dining room table for him, dark looks on their faces.

His stash of facial products and makeup were laid out on the table. Lance could only help but inwardly groan at the yelling that was about to ensue.

"Lance," His mother said, disappointment evident in her voice. "Why did I find all of this makeup when I went into your room."

"You went into my room-!?"

"Lance, Answer your mother." His father growled.

Lance bit his lip and shuffled a bit in place before crossing his arms defensively. "I use the facial products to keep my skin clear and.... I'm... holding the makeup for my friend Allura since she's not allowed to keep makeup at her house-"

Lance yelped loudly as his father grabbed his jaw roughly and stood up with a growl. "I don't think you're tellin' the truth, boy" He spat. Lance struggled against his father's hold until he physically whimpering from the pain in his jaw, crap he was going to have bruises wasn't he?

"I use it to hide the bruises i get!" Lance finally yelled, digging his nails into his father's arm.

"Mitch!" Lance's mother huffed from where she had remained seated this entire time. "That's enough."

When his jaw was finally let go, he cradled it softly and rolled it, wincing as pain flared up. He looked to his mother with a questioning glance when she only held up the concealer.

"You may keep this, you know what for." His mother glared before gesturing to the rest of the makeup and facial products. "I want the rest of this gone and out of this household. Honestly, why couldn't you be a college baseball player like your brother Luis?"

Great, being compared to his brother, again. At least they weren't preaching about Veronica again. Lance frowned and took the concealer from his mother's hold before gathering the rest of the products up in his arms and walking straight back out of the house. Off to Shiro's he goes, he guessed.

It was probably not the best thing that Shiro was not surprised when a dead eyed Lance showed up at his doorstep. They quickly absconded to Shiro's room with a quick hello to Shiro's parents before they shut the door and Lance collapsed onto Shiro's bed with a groan.

"What happened this time?" Shiro asked softly, picking up the facial products from Lance's arms and setting them onto the side table.

"Mom found my makeup," Lance mumbled into the covers. "They were not happy with their son having such products"

Shiro frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his hand through Lance's hair. "I'm sorry babe." He sighed and laid down to pull Lance into his arms. "I'm gonna take you far away from here one day, we'll be together and no one will be able to hurt you."

It was a comforting thought, Lance smiled, wrapping his arms around Shiro in return.

"I love you so much" Lance mumbled

"I love you too baby blue"

 

Lance and Shiro went to school the next day and it was fine for the most part. They went about their school day under the guise of being best friends, ignoring the amount of jocks who made fun of the publicly queer kids and sat through all the boring math and science classes they had to take. Lance was honestly bored out of his mind by the time that the end of day school bell rung and he and Shiro made their way to the far corner of the blacktop where their friends were waiting for them.

“Hello my birds of a feather!” Lance exclaimed as he sat down and sprawled out on the pavement. “I am so ready to ascend to the next plane of existence.”

Their, commonly referred to as ‘Greaser Boy’, friend friend Keith raised an eyebrow at the boy and silently pushed the leg Lance threw over his lap off.

“Don’t talk like that.” Keith deadpanned, putting the slip of paper into his book and setting it aside. “Did something happen again?”

“Oh just my shitty parents.” Lance mused, rolling slightly and poking at Allura’s leg. “They found out about the makeup you bought me ‘Llura.”

“Seriously?” The girl sighed, swatting Lance’s finger away. “I hope you didn’t throw it out.”

“No, no of course not.” Lance waved her off with a groan before sitting up and leaning on Shiro. “It’s just over in Shiro’s house right now. Seriously, I’m still pissed about my mom snooping around my room, literally they were in the back of my dresser. She couldn’t have just ‘stumbled’ upon them like she said she did.”

Allura gave him an apologetic look and reached out to take her own girlfriend, Romelle’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

Lance loved all of these guys honestly. They bonded about their issues, their queerness, and the things they know their parents wouldn’t approve of.

Romelle’s parents would have her head if they found out she was dating and friends with a black girl, a Hispanic boy, and a Japanese boy.

Allura’s parents were very catholic just like Lance’s so she would be punished if they found out she was a lesbian.

Keith didn’t exactly have parents but most of the school had deemed him a problem child who had issues in crowds, didn’t do his work, and got angry and destroyed supplies over the simplest things. Lance figured that the school didn’t actually want to try and there were some mental issues that nobody wanted to look into, but that was Keith’s business.

Shiro’s mother was the only one out of all their parent’s that didn’t care that much about Shiro’s friends and Lance honestly loved her for it.

“So anything interesting happen that you guys find out?” Lance asked with a yawn.

“Oh! There’s a boy in my cooking class that I think is like us.” Romelle piped up. “His name is Hunk and I’m slowly becoming friends with him to see where he stands.”

“Interesting and cool!” Lance hummed. “I think his name sounds familiar, I will help in your efforts. Allura?”

“There’s a boy named Christopher in my science class.” She mused, scratching at her chin. “Though he tells people to call him Pidge instead, and I think he might be leaning towards the queen mentality?” She shrugged slightly. “Pidge is only a sophomore though, but highly intelligent. Shall I try to recruit them to our squad?”

“Yes, definitely.” Lance nodded, then looked to Keith who only fidgeted with his red shirt. How he was surviving in a leather jacket, Lance had no idea. “So, you have anything?”

“Mr. Smythe told me that he’s gay.” Keith stated. “I think he knows about our group and is willing to sponsor a club for us so we can use his room instead of sitting out here.”

“That’s great!” Lance squealed and was about to launch in to hug Keith but stopped just before he touched him, remembering his issues with being touched and elected to pat him on the back assuringly.

A shrill alarm rang out from Lance’s watch and all the joy from his face drained out as he turned it off.

All of them knew what that sound meant by now. It was time for Lance to leave.

With a soft groan, Lance stood up and brushed the dirt off his behind. He turned and waved goodbye to his friends before walking off the asphalt.

Then reluctantly, Lance went home.

Thankfully it was quiet and it seemed there was nothing his parents needed to hell at him about. He walked up to his room quickly and shut the door behind him, preparing to do his homework for the week.

It was quiet and uneventful for the next few days even. Lance avoided his parents and his parents ignored him. A win win situation in Lance's book.

Too bad he didn't knock on wood when he said that.

 

It was the end of the week and Lance was relaxing on the living room couch, watching the news on TV before his dad got home. They were covering a march that was happening in D.C at the moment. Lance didn't exactly catch what it was for but he didn't care that much, it was more interesting than everything else that was currently on.

The news program cut to a podium with a familiar looking woman standing behind it.

"Veronica!" Lance hissed, sitting forward. His sister was on TV! For a political march!!

He watched intently as his sister began a speech about women's rights and a bunch of stuff he didn't exactly understand, but he was proud for his sister! She was doing the stuff she believed in! The same stuff that got her kicked out of the house!  
Lance watched her continue her speech and didn't hear the front door open and his father open the room.

"Hmph" Lance's dad glared at the TV. "So she's on the news."

Lance jumped and the remote flew out of his hands, fumbling and turning to look at his father. "Uh... hey... dad..."

"I thought we raised her better," His father growled, tossing his coat at the hook. "A woman is only useful in the kitchen and the house. All these women thinking they can get whatever the fuck they want just because they run up to congress and whine a bitch about wanting to control their own bodies. What whores. Maybe we should have shackled that child to the basement and never let her leave."

The room went tense and quiet with the TV being the only source of noise in the room. Lance glared at his father, how dare he say that about his sister.

"Don't you dare say that about my sister," Lance growled, standing and facing his father. This was probably going to end badly, but Lance didn't care at the moment, he was tired of his dad's shit. "Maybe you're just jealous about Vera actually having some goddamn agency in her life and succeeding in something she cares about! While you're just here sucking a bottle every other fucking day-!"

_Slap_

Lance cradled his cheek and let out a low his as his father grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"Speak to me in that tone again and maybe i'll just bust my bottles over your stupid little head." His father threatened with a hiss. "I raised you better than to speak back to me, so if you mouth off again I swear you won’t speak again"

The glare Lance gave his father could only be described as daggers before he turned to shut off the television and walk around his father.

"I'm going over to Shiro's" He deadpanned. "You won't have to worry about me being an inconvenience while im over there, and don't expect me for dinner."

His father said nothing and only glared back at him as Lance picked up his own jacket and walked out the door, slamming it behind him without a care.

He didn't really think as he walked, his mind swimming as he tried to ignore the stinging in his cheek. At least it started to rain as he walked over to his boyfriends house, hiding the tears that silently fell down his face. He didn't care if he got soaked, or got sick.

Before he knew it, he was at Shiro's house being quickly ushered in by Shiro's mother who wrapped a towel around his shoulders and told him to wait in Takashi's room for when he got back from work. That woman was a saint he swore. Lance suspected she knew about his and Shiro's relationship but if she did, she didn't seem to care.

Lance sighed and walked up the stairs to Shiro's room, stripping and drying off as soon as the door closed behind him and definitely stealing one of Shiro's larger hoodies and shorts.

He curled up on top of Shiro's bed and sighed quietly. Unsure of when his boyfriend would return home from work, Lance closed his red eyes with a small sniffle. He would just close his eyes for a little bit, pressing his face into the sheets and pillows that smelled so much like his boyfriend.

A weight kneeled on the bed and gently touched his side, making Lance crack his eyes open and focus on the figure leaning over him. He smiled softly when he recognized it as Shiro home from work and fresh from the shower.

"Hey baby blue" Shiro said softly, leaning down and kissing Lance's forehead softly. "You okay?"

With that, the tears started to well up in Lance's eyes again and he was scooped up quickly by his boyfriend who held him tightly as he recounted what had happened that afternoon.

Shiro couldn't help but growl at the thought of Lance's sperm donor father hitting him after he defended his own sister. All he wanted to do was get Lance out of that house and far far away from there.

Lance took a few shaky breaths, his face still pressed into Shiro's neck before pulling back and wiping his tear streaked cheeks with the hoodies sleeve and wincing at the bruise forming on his cheekbone. He giggled weakly as Shiro kissed it softly and laid the two of them down under the thick warm covers.

"If I were to leave this town..." Lance started softly, keeping his eyes cast away. "Would you go with me?"

Shiro frowned and looked down at his boyfriend, truly thinking about his answer before sighing. "I would, I would follow you anywhere, but after we graduate high school. Only a few more months."

Lance seemed a bit pleased with that answer and pressed his face into Shiro's neck again. "I want to get out of that house now though, I can't keep living like this..."

"Why don't you move over here for the remainder of the school year?" Shiro offered with a hum. "My mom knows about us and she's fine with it. You basically live here anyway."

That was a thought, though Lance would still have to go back to his parents house to retrieve his clothes and other stuff. Slowly he looked up and pursed his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wondering if the other would truly put up with him every day, twenty four seven.

"Of course I'm sure Lance." Shiro said with a smile, kissing him quickly. Lance let out a pleased noise and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck.

"God," Lance breathed out between kisses. "If it were legal, I would marry you right now."

"Screw what's legal, we can get married whenever we please and no one can stop us." Shiro stated, peppering kisses all over his boyfriends face.

Lance paused as a huge smile broke out on his face. "Really?"

"Of course."

"I love you so much." Lance whimpered and pressed his forehead to Shiro's

"I love you too."

 

Lance ended up staying the whole weekend over at Shiro's house, finally relaxing for the first time in almost two weeks, and thinking about the fact that Shiro and his mom were going to actively let him stay at their house until graduation!?

God, he couldn't be happier.

Though inevitably, Lance did have to go back to his parents house to gather his clothes. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just keep stealing Shiro's clothes.

They drove down Sunday morning when Lance knew his parents would be at church at least until noon. Lance told Shiro to drive on home and that he would call him when he needed to be picked up. He figured it wouldn't be a good idea to have Shiro still around in case Lance's parents came home early.

Lance kissed him deeply before getting out of the car and walking up into his house, thanking god that they hadn't locked the door.

He walked up to his room and pulled his suitcase out of his closet and started shoving his clothes inside it. He didn't hear the front door open and close with a loud slam as he shoved all the mementoes and pictures he had of him and his sister into the suitcase as well.

His door suddenly burst open and shards of wood splintered around the room. Lance screamed and covered his face barely in time.

"SO THE FAGGOT'S FINALLY HOME EH?"

Lance's eyes widened as he heard his father's shout and quickly shut his suitcase, turning to face the man. His throat closed up, he didn't know how to respond.

Oh god, was his dad going to kill him?

"What!? Got nothing to say fag!?" His father screamed, walking over and grabbing Lance by the shirt collar. "I saw you kissin' that Shiro boy! I knew you were a pansy, but I can't believe my own song was a goddamn sodomite!"

Lance kicked and hit at his father in attempt to for the older man to let him go. He was so close to being out of this house, why did this have to happen now!?

Lance's father glanced down to his neck and glared at the not to old looking bruise on his collar, only fueling his anger more.

"He ruined you!" His father screamed, slapping Lance upside the head again and shoving him into the broken door. "There was a chance we could have saved you and brought you back from that diseased lifestyle but it's too late! I'm gonna kill that boy!" The man shoved Lance out of the way again and started to walk out, presumably to get his gun.

"No, Daddy please don't! He means so much to me!" Lance yelled, throwing himself at his father's feet with loud sobs coming out of his mouth and clawing at the man's legs to stop him from going any further.

"Even more reason to make sure he can't spread his filth any further!" His father spat and kicked Lance in head, effectively pushing him off once again.

Lance's sobs grew louder as he slowly pulled himself up, holding his now fuzzy ahead and dragging himself up to the phone. He figured he got Shiro's number right and slumped against his bed as he heard the phone ring over and over until Shiro's voice came through on the other side.

"Hello-?"

"S-shiro, don't come over!" Lance said quickly, unable to quiet his sobs. "Don't come o-over. Dad and I j-just had a fight a-and he stormed out the door, screaming he was gonna k-k-kill you."

"Lance!? Are you okay!?"

"No! Shiro, i-i've never seen him act this way. My g-god he's goin' crazy, for what we've done- He's got a gun!" Lance sobbed out all at once. "Don't worry about me! Run, Shiro! Run Shiroplease-"

"Lance i'm coming over"

"Shiro don't-"

The line went dead and Lance could only sob louder.

 

Shiro got into his care immediately, trying to keep himself calm as he floored it to Lance's place. He could only assume that his dad was walking to his house in attempt to find him so he should have time.

'Lance better be fine, he has to be fine, i'll get him and then we can hide out for a few days.' Shiro thought, feeling his heart pound in his chest and his blood roar in his ears.

As soon as he got to Lance's place he jumped out of his car and raced up to the steps where Lance sat with his face in his hands sobbing loudly, bruises covering his face and blood trickling down his forehead.

When he heard Shiro's run up he jerked and stood, panic and terror evident on his face but he couldn't help but rush forward and collapse into his boyfriend's arms, still sobbing.

"Sh-shiro no" he sobbed "You shouldn't have come you shouldn't-"

"Sh, its okay Lance, I have you." Shiro assured, trying to keep his composure. "I have you and i'm going to get you out of here."

Lance pulled away and looked at Shiro, still terror filled at the thought of his father coming back-.  
With a short glance over Shiro's shoulder, Lance's heart stopped dead in his tracks. His father was standing at the sidewalk, glaring at them and slowly raising his gun.

He couldn't think.

He had to act.

"Shiro, watch out he's got a gun-!"

But the gunshot rang out.

Shiro stared at his boyfriends collapsing form after being shoved out of the way.

It was like time had gone into slow motion as he watched Lance's face contort in pain as he fell onto the ground with a scream.

But then it just sped up so fast.

"Lance!" Shiro screamed, falling to his knees and quickly scooping the boy up in his arms, brushing his hair out of his face. "Lance baby no, talk to me." He looked down to Lance's abdomen and whimpered as he was his pale blue hoodie start to stain red from the wound now in his stomach.

Lance's breathing was shallow with pain as he looked up at Shiro.

"Hey," he purred, wincing as he tried shifting up. "Hey h-hotstuff...~"

"You're going to be okay Lance-" A snarl ripped out of Shiro's throat as Lance's father stepped closer, pale and shaking as he realized what he had just done. "Get the fuck away from him!"

Lance didn't even flinch as he looked up at his father, eyes starting to unfocus on his parent.

"Daddy please don't... It wasn't his fault... He means so much t-to me...." Lance coughed wetly and sucked in a breath. "Daddy please leave... we'..re gonna get... marr....ied...." a blood soaked hand came up and touched Shiro's face lovingly as Lance smiled up at his boyfriend before his breathe left him with a soft sigh, his face going slack with only the faint smile still on his face.

Shiro screamed, it couldn't be this way.

It couldn't


	2. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the happy ending they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE FAKEOUT OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BUT IT MADE SENSE TO HAVE THE SAD CHAPTER AND THEN THE HAPPY CHAPTER.

Shiro's eyes opened with a flash and he gasped, scrabbling at his face and chest, his heart racing like he was still back at that fateful night.

It took a few minutes but he slowly came back from his nightmare, swallowing down gasps as he looked up at Lance's sleeping form on the hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping slowly along to his boyfriends pulse.

He was fine, for the most part.

He wasn't dead.

That's all Shiro cared about.

Shiro slowly stood up and walked over to the bed where his boyfriend lay and carefully crawled in next to him, wary of the multiple wires and tubes that were connected to his beloved. Screw what the nurses said, he needed to be near Lance, just to make sure he was alive.  
A low groan came from Lance and his eyes opened slowly, looking up at Shiro.

"Hmn...?" Lance mumbled, shifting enough to not pull at the stitches in his stomach but to allow more room for his boyfriend. He did not protest at all when Shiro tossed an arm over Lance's chest and pulled him close. "You good?"

"Nightmare..." Shiro said softly, fingers playing with the boys hair slightly. "Don't worry about it, go back to sleep."

Lance yawned and nodded slowly, curling into Shiro's chest with a contented sigh. "You still want to marry me?" He mumbled quietly, with his eyes closed.

"Of course." Shiro whispered, pressing a kiss to Lance's forehead, the side without the boot mark bruise.

"Good..." Lance mumbled as he fell back asleep in Shiro's hold.

Shiro smiled and ended up staying awake, just needing a bit longer to make sure that this was real and not just another dream within a dream.

The next morning, Veronica showed up to the hospital carrying a light cream folder with many important documents inside.

It was decided that she was going to be Lance's legal guardian until he turned 18. Lance was fine with that, considering he didn't understand most of it from being hyped up on painkillers.

Lance was honestly happy to see his sister again as well. She even said it was fine for him to still go through with the plan of living with Shiro and his mother.

Unfortunately she had to get back to her job, so they only got to spend a few hours together, but she promised she would visit now that Lance wasn't living with their parents and their father had gone to jail.

His next visitor was Shiro who ended up getting there about two hours after school ended.

"Sorry I'm late." Shiro apologized and kissed Lance sweetly before sitting on the bed next to him. "I had to pick something up."

"What did you get?" Lance asked, leaning forward but deciding that was a bad idea as pain flared up when he did. Shiro chastised him softly and pat his leg before putting a small box out of his pocket and handing it to Lance.

"Something for you" He smiled. "A promise I intend to keep."

Lance gave him a confused look but opened the box, freezing when he saw the two small gold bands inside it. He looked to Shiro who only gave him a sweet nod.

A happy sob bubbled over and Lance picked up the smaller of two rings, fumbling to put it on his finger until Shiro helped him slip it on, slipping on his own shortly after.

"As soon as it becomes legal here," Shiro said, squeezing Lance's hands tightly. "I promise that I am going to marry you and we'll be together forever."

Lance smiled and let out another sob, nodding quickly as he threw his arms around Shiro's neck and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Things were finally okay, and they were going to stay that way.

 

_-40 years later-_

  
Neither of them could believe that this day had actually came.

Three weeks ago, the Supreme Court ruled that same sex marriage was legal across the entire United States. The day after hoards of people rushed to get their marriage licenses.

Lance had stared at the TV with his hands folded over his mouth and blinking back the happy tears for what this meant for him and Shiro.

It took the both of them a few more days to apply for their marriage license and receive it.

Their older daughter, Laura, was ecstatic for them and left college to rush back to their small home in Florida to help the two of them plan a small official wedding. Their son, Miguel, was happy for them as well but didn’t know how else to react than to hug his parents tightly.

It was then, with his greying hair, that Lance was glad they he and Shiro had stayed together all these years and adopted their two wonderful children.

And now they were able to actually get married, legally.

Legally bound to one another.

Lance and Shiro couldn’t help but be eternally grateful for Laura when she handed them the folder of everything prepared.

It was all they wanted.

She handed the both of them a stack of nicely printed out invitation cards but thought ahead of time about the guest list and wrote down in fancy calligraphy the names of their best friends since high school. Keith and Hunk, now married, Allura and Romelle, currently engaged, Pidge - though now known as Katie-, Mr. Smythe, the wonderful teacher who helped them all those years ago, Lance’s sister Veronica, and of course Shiro’s mother.

Lance kissed every envelope shut while Shiro wrote out the addresses on them beforehand. They didn’t have anyone else they could think of to invite, and they only wanted a small private wedding, only their good friends there.

Lance had cut contact with his mother not even a year after the incident that left a nasty scar on his belly, of course he wouldn’t want her there, and he didn’t know what happened to his father, nor did he care.

“You’re thinking about something.” Shiro hummed quietly, reaching up and smoothing the wrinkles that had formed on Lance’s forehead. “Something you don’t like, I can tell.”

“Just how much I don’t want my parents at the wedding” Lance sighed and leaned into Shiro’s hand. “I’m fine.” He smiled up at his soon to be official husband before leaning forward and kissing him sweetly.

“Alright” Shiro hummed and pulled away after a minute, stacking all the envelopes. “I’ll put these in the post tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan” Lance sighed, watching lovingly as Shiro walked off to put the letters on the counter.

Things were finally going their way.

 

Another two weeks later, Lance was humming as he straightened his white suit and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to look at his partner pacing nervously beside him. They had ten minutes before the music was supposed to start and they walked out the doors to the altar.

“Hon?” Lance purred softly, walking over and touching his beloved’s arm softly, rubbing it soothingly. “Nervous?”

“How could you tell?” Shiro chuckled awkwardly, slowly wrapping his arms around Lance.

“Just my intuition” Lance chuckled and leaned up, kissing the scar over Shiro’s nose from a car accident a few years prior. “Everything’s going to be okay, I’m gonna be right here next to you.”

Lance pulled away and smiled up at the man with salt and pepper hair that he loved so much over the years.

Shiro took a deep sigh and took Lance’s hand in his own, squeezing it tightly as an assurance.

“Ready?” Lance asked softly, hearing the pianist start to play.

“As I’ll ever be.” Shiro smiled back at him.

The doors in front of them opened slowly, revealing all of their friends and family sitting out in the chairs and looking back at them with caring smiles on their face.

The couple walked proudly up the center of the isle and stood at the altar in front of their friend who agreed to marry them.

Lance gave a quick glance to the man of his dreams with all his wrinkles and scars and the salt and pepper hair he joked made him look older than he was.

He felt warm and fuzzy inside, happy they entered this building as partners, and ecstatic that they will leave as finally husbands.

“Lance Iverson McClain, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in times fortune or despair?”

“I do” Lance said, without skipping a beat.

“Takashi Shirogane, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? No matter the circumstance or problem that might arise?”

“I do.” Shiro smiled, squeezing Lance’s hand once again.

“Then I pronounce you, husband and husband!”

The two looked to each other with love in their eyes and fondness in their hearts. Shiro slowly held the back of his now husbands head and pulled him close, kissing him deep enough they they got lost in the sound of their friends applauding for them.

Things were finally as they should be and Lance couldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, it motivates me to rip more hearts out like this. ;)
> 
> IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE OF MY SHENNANIGANS COME FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR AT BLACK-PALADIN-BABES.TUBMLR.COM


End file.
